Momentos
by LadyButtercup22
Summary: Un momento junto a ti vale todo. Pequeños momentos nacidos para la lectura de los fans del Helsa.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, esto es producto de la imaginación y mi holgazanería._**

 ** _1._** _Acosadora._

" _ **Acosadora… Eso eres, una gran acosadora**_ " le recriminaba esa pequeña voz alojada en lo profundo de su mente y como siempre tenía la razón esta vez no fue la excepción. Y ¿Qué si era una acosadora? nadie iba a quemarla por eso y tampoco nadie tenía por que enterarse. Solo era ella y su saloncito de té, su salón favorito para ser más precisos.

Pequeño y acogedor, adornado de la manera más elegante pero sencilla justo como a ella le agradaba y sin duda tenia una de las mejores vistas de todo el palacio: El are de entrenamiento para soldados se exhibía ante sus ojos, no es que tuviese gran interés en la práctica de ellos ni era parte de sus actividades como soberana. Pero cuando se trataba de cierto guardia pelirrojo no podía evitar admirar cada sesión que el muchacho llevaba a cabo.

Estaba demente y era incorrecto pero simplemente no podía evitar que el joven sureño se clavara en lo más profundo de su corazón como una estaca abriendo el paso a sentimientos que nublaban su mente y le arrastraban a cometer tales acciones o eso se decía buscando una justificación a su obsesión.

¿Qué si era el hombre que hace dos años intento matarla y apoderarse de su reino? el tiempo y los momentos con su ahora guardaespaldas personal le habían hecho perdonar. " _ **Y ahora Elsa, te has vuelto nada más y nada menos que una sucia acosadora**_ " sentencio la voz de su subconsciente. Pero a Elsa le importa un pepino, la culpa y su racionalidad se podían ir al demonio.

Podría ser una jodida hostigadora tirando a la locura, pero nadie le quitaba la satisfacción de ver a SU hombre en acción, ver sus esculturales músculos perlados gracias al sudor y las sonrisas socarronas que dejaba ver ante un combate donde resultaba victorioso demostrando lo buen espadachín que era o ver sus cabellos de fuego resplandecer ante el crepúsculo. ¡Oh si! era de las mejores visiones en su día.

─ Elsa te aseguro que si das un paso más atravesaras esa ventana.

Anna y su maldita costumbre de no tocas las puertas irrumpió en su actividad predilecta del día. Con pensar despego la vista del cristal y cedió la atención a su hermana menor que ni bien había terminado la primera frase ya había empezado a parlotear como si hubiese mañana.

En fin, podría disfrutar de la vista otro día.

x-x-x

Gracias por leer.

LB.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen._**

 ** _*Esta historia esta publicada en Wattpad usando mi cuenta de paradisecat._**

 ** _Calla y bésame._**

Una gota de sudor resbala por la nívea piel de su rostro y se pierde en el camino de su cuello, no es por las altas temperaturas o una fiebre repentina. No, claro que no.

Sin embargo la sola visión de aquel pelirrojo logra erizarle la piel y poner sus nervios de punta al grado de causarle sudor helado. Helado por fuera como el hielo que expulsa por sus manos pero por dentro hirviendo como un volcán en erupción. Su pecho descubierto deja ver la piel morena perlada de sudor que brilla ante la exposición al sol, sus ojos que portan una concentración que cautiva mientras sus fornidos brazos cepillan sin cesar la crin de **Bell.**

Sabe que está mal, siempre lo lleva en mente y aun así se atreve a desear lo que por desgracia jamás será suyo. Mas no se puede negar los pensamientos que asaltan sus noches, pensamientos que evitan noches de un sueño tranquilo junto a su esposo y que le hacen sentir traicionera.

Traición esa pequeña pero muy significativa palabra es lo que le haz perder la cabeza en cada pensamiento que le dedica al ex-príncipe sureño.

─Su majestad, parece que alguien esta de mal humor─ Hans le sonríe de una manera burlesca y la saluda con una mano, Elsa en cambio arruga el entrecejo sin devolver el saludo mostrándose más hostil de lo que hubiese planeado.

─Y parece que alguien está perdiendo el tiempo─ Bajo con gracia el escalón y se acerco a donde estaba la entrada de los establos, Hans hacia mas de de un mes que había solicitado estar cerca de los equinos asi tomando las tareas de cepillarlos, alimentarlos y amaestrarlos para que cualquiera que dispusiera de uno no corriera el riesgo de sufrir una accidente.─ haces un magnífico trabajo con ellos, gracias Hans.

Con una de sus manos enguantadas acaricio el suave pelaje, Hans se detuvo y se dio el tiempo de observar a la bella mujer por la que suspiraba día y noche pero que penosamente ya no era libre. Elsa era una mujer casada y como tal debía de ahorrarse su amor, un amor tan extraño como los días de lluvia en verano, que nació del desprecio que se tenían a su llegada como un vil sirviente pero que con el paso del tiempo se transformo en algo más allá de una amistad. Elsa con disimulo y sin meditarlo mucho se armo de valor para pronunciar lo que venía después.

─Hans te amo.

Sin tapujos, sin reparos lo dijo. En su interior una corriente eléctrica atravesó su cuerpo entero que amenazo con provocarle un paro cardíaco y casi deseo congelarse a sí misma. Hans quedo boquiabierto, no sabía si era el producto de su bizarra imaginación o era el mismo calor que le afectaba haciéndole pasar una hermosa alucinación.

─Repíteme eso... Por favor─ Suplico esta vez tomando a la soberana entre sus ásperas manos y oprimiendo con delicadeza sus antebrazos. Dedicándole una de las miradas mas lastimeras en su haber.

─ ¿Qué te amo?─ Sonrió con gloria y su mirada comenzó a iluminarse─ Te amo.

─ ¿Por que? haces esto, Tu ¿Disfrutas mi sufrimiento?─ Pregunto sonando un tanto molesto, no esperaba escuchar una declaración de amor por parte de la mujer que lo rechazo escasos dos años atrás cuando su relación parecía tener luz verde y ella era libre para amar a su antojo.─ Perdió la razón, su majestad.

Recalco su titulo, como si de alguna forma eso la hiciera sentir lejos y casi despreciada.

─No te comprendo, hace dos segundos suplicas que replicara mi declaración e inclusive vi el deseo en tus ojos y ahora...─ Se soltó del agarre con brusquedad y le lanzaba llamaras por mirada─ Ahora parece que deseas que tu desprecio atraviese mi cuerpo como una navaja.

─ ¿No fue lo tu hiciste?─ Replico con malicia en su voz, la joven reina acababa de comenzar una discusión de la cual no se zafaría tan fácilmente─ Yo habría dado la vida por ti, te ame tanto como pude y simplemente congelaste ese amor y lo partiste en mis trocitos cuando decidiste condenarte a un matrimonio forzado.

─ ¡Arendelle estaba al borde de una guerra!

─Una guerra que pudimos haber controlado si reuníamos fuerzas; Arendelle, Islas Del Sur y Corona hubieran sido más que suficientes─ Poco a poco sentía esa decadencia emocional que ocurría cada vez que se tocaba el tema. Una parte de Hans deseaba poseer a la mujer que tenia al frente, gritar el enorme amor que le guardaba y que no le importaba en lo más mínimo su matrimonio pero la otra parte deseaba desquitarse por el sufrimiento y agonía que le causo el verla contraer nupcias, con ese vestido blanco resaltando su figura y una sonrisa casi perfecta destellando en su rustro.

Y por desgracia la parte de hacerla sufrir ganaba en su interior y no parecía querer dar tregua. No hasta que los fríos y finos labios se posaron sobre los suyos haciendo un delicado contacto que resulto casi glorioso. Elsa estaba sin duda quebrantando cada ley impuesta a sí misma como soberana de Arendelle y también cualquier mandato social.

─Esto es incorrecto─ Hans esta vez siendo la voz de la razón rompió el beso dejando a una desconcertada y frustrada Elsa─ Estas casada y yo no quiero otro pecado más a las lista.─ Con lo ultimo mencionado esperaba romper un poco la tensión entre ellos. Mas no dio el mínimo resultado al momento en que Elsa se abalanzo nuevamente a sus labios, esta vez con más determinación y moviéndolos poco a poco.

─Es... S-socialmente─ No termino la frase cuando la lengua de la reina se abrió paso entre sus labios y exploro los rincones de su cavidad bucal. Hans en ese punto había comenzado a bajar la resistencia, el hecho se sentir sus suaves movimientos dentro de sí danzando y moviéndose con maestría. Era casi una fantasía erótica.

─Solo calla y bésame─ Pidió en un corto lapso de tiempo que toma para respirar.

Sin más que decir el joven príncipe se dedico a acatar órdenes por parte de la rubia que en un torpe movimiento lo había empujado par ambos terminar en el suelo.

No les importo quien podría vernos o quienes estaban viendo, ni lo que decían o el que dirán. Simplemente el debía callar y besar.

 _Hola:D_

 _Saludos._


	3. Chapter 3

_Beso en la gran helada - Beso perdido #1_

A lo lejos podía divisar el castillo destruido por el enfrentamiento que dio la reina momentos atrás, ahora esa mujer que atacaba con intensiones de matar yacía inconsciente entre sus ropajes para cubrirle del frió.

El decimotercer príncipe de las islas del Sur llevaba en brazos a la recién coronada reina de Arendelle, el reciente terror de su propio reino.

Su rostro reposaba en su pecho y delgado cuerpo pendía sobre el aire. Sitron ahora los llevaba de regreso al pueblo y ahí no sabía bien lo que el destino les tendría preparado. En su mente no cabía como alguien tan bella podría ser tan peligrosa.

Si, la reina le parecía bella. Y aun creía quedarse corto con esa palabra.

Tal vez eran los pedazos de cielo que tenia por ojos o la porcelana que adornaba su piel. No, tal vez por el carmín de sus fríos labios.

Labios delgados y acorazonados que le hacían la cordial invitación de morder hasta sangrarlos. Que seguramente todo hombre quería besar; mas ninguno había tenido el placer o eso podía apostar.

─Es una pena que tanta belleza se desperdicie...─ Murmuro.

Con una mano tomó las riendas y con la otra se dedico a pasear por la finura de su rostro─ Sin ir más allá─ le sorprendía lo largo de sus pestañas y las inesperables pecas que surcan graciosamente sus mejillas, pero nuevamente lo hipnotizante que resultan sus labios.

 _"Nadie tiene porque saberlo..."_

Y con ese pensamiento se atrevió, tiro de las riendas suavemente una vez que se percato de tener una distancia considerable para no ser vistos por nadie. Cual muñeca de trapo la tomo de la base de la cabeza y la atrajo a la altura de la barbilla donde él con un simple estiramiento acorto la distancia entre sus labios.

Y no. No fue como los cuentos de hadas donde la princesa (reina en este caso) despiertan al contacto labial para finalizar casándose y reinando felizmente con sus hijos. Elsa permaneció ignorante de la situación y Hans disfruto de la helada y suave piel de sus labios.

Cuando concluyo sonrío satisfactoria y abiertamente.

Ese secreto se lo llevaría a la tumba.

 _ **Saludos:D**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Aclaraciones: Los personajes no me pertenecen._

 _*Esta historia esta publicada en Wattpad usando mi cuenta de paradisecat._

 _Por la tarde._

Cuando los arboles se mueven al compás del viento y los pajarillos entonan una dulce melodía que inunda cada rincón del bosque. Si a esa hora, es cuando un par de amantes se encuentran en las profundidades de aquel verde recinto.

Justo al atardecer.  
Cuando los pobladores están por terminar sus jornadas laborales y los niños juegan en la plazuela, el dúo se entrega entre dulces pero impuras caricias.

Sucumbiendo antes sus deseos carnales, prohibidos para todo aquel que frente a los ojos de Dios juraba fidelidad a otro quien no amaba ni deseaba, prohibido para aquel que a pesar de jurar venganza terminó cayendo en las redes pasionales y las garras del arrepentimiento.

Una sinfonía de jadeos indiscretos y exigencias se veían opacadas solamente por los susurros que contaba el viento, sus pieles se encubrían con los brotes florales en los cuales suelen rodar mientras son uno solo.

Se besan con pasión mientras la cascada rojiza del crepúsculo les baña de un calor reconfortante reflejando sus colores en los cuerpos agitados y fundidos en un abrazo dando a conocer que es momento de su tan temida despedida.

Por la tarde, justo cuando el rey pregunta por la reina y este es envuelto en una serie de mentiras, cuando los caballos comienzan a rondar al momento de escuchar a sus amos llamar.

Si, en ese momento la reina de Arendelle reacomoda su vestido y se desenreda su cabellera tratando en vano que esta parezca lo más normal posible.

—Esta es la última vez- Asevera con determinación.

—Elsa llevas más de un año diciéndome lo mismo.

—Es enserio, Hans. Ya no puedo seguir con esto...  
.

Y como cada tarde ella vuelve a mentir.

 ** _Hola:D_**

 ** _El capitulo 2 ya fue remplazada por si gustan leerlo. Espero que esta vez si funcione._**

 ** _Saludos._**


	5. Chapter 5

_Curiosa._

Le estaba matando. Elsa no tenía duda de que su mayordomo estaba jugándole una trampa. Quería atraparla en sus redes y apretarla tan fuerte que no fuese capaz de respirar.

Mirándola tan intensamente que solo aumentaba su _curiosidad_ por saber a que llegarían con todo eso. Provocándose el uno al otro.

Tan infantil y detestable, impropio de ambos que en silencio juraron odiarse hasta que el sol dejara de iluminar cada día o por lo menos eso habrían dicho en excusa a su actual situación. Cuando la mentira de su atracción se volvía verdad ante sus miradas perdidas.

Uniéndose una con la otra. Mezclando respiraciones y juntando pensamientos. Ambos deseando dar rienda suelta a su curiosidad.

Sí, eso era. Pura curiosidad.

Saber que se sentiría un mísero roce, el más inocente y corto beso.

El más _insignificante_ para Hans y el primero para Elsa.

Respiraciones acompasadas manos cerrándose en el transcurso de sus más locos pensamientos. Lo iban a hacer. Matarían de una vez por todas esa estúpida necesi… curiosidad.

"La curiosidad mato al gato. Boba" regaño su enfadado subconsciente.

"Pero yo no soy un jodido gato, carajo"

Y sin pensarlo más lo beso.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

 **Ah hola:D gracias por leer.**

 **Se podría decir que este fue el primer beso de Elsa y Hans, en mi imaginación asi fue v:**

 **Saludos.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes no me pertenecen._

 _ **Egoísta.**_

 _ **Abrir, leer, sellar y guardar.**_

 _ **Abrir, leer, y quemar.**_

La rutina que habían llevada desde que la tarde emprendió su curso no parece tener fin, aun cuando el atardecer bañaba cada punto de Arendelle y pronto el cielo se pintaría de negro. Estaba por reventarle la cabeza, si no fuese por el tremendo afecto que guardaba a la soberana seguramente ya ser habría lanzado a ella con el abrecartas de plata que sostenía entre sus dedos o muy posiblemente la demandaría por abuso laboral.

 _ **Abrir, leer, sellar y tomar un chocolate.**_

Le miro de reojo y casi desea poder detenerla y mandarla a su habitación ante lo fatal que lucía, cabellos desordenados, dedos manchados de tinta y su bello rostro enrojecido por el tiempo de encierro. Su mirada azulada revoloteaba por la interminable fila de papeleo y a momentos dormitaba.

" _Creo que deberías descansar_ " las palabras se quedan estancadas en su boca y el deseo de cargarla para llevarla a tomar un merecido descanso encerrado en su mente. Simplemente debía quedarse observando como la joven reina se moría de cansancio.

 **Toma otro chocolate.**

Y su mirada se fijo ahora en el apetitoso trasto repleto de aquellas tabletillas que a la reina parecía encantar en cuanto a su paladar llegaba. El chocolate no era una dulce predilecto para el ex-príncipe sureño mas la circunstancias le pedían recarga su cuerpo con una buena dosis de azúcar. Solamente había un problema: La reina había resultado ser demasiado egoísta con aquel dulce manjar que engullía gustosa ante su mirada.

" _Compartir uno no ha de molestarle_ " pensó con ingenuidad.

Sin pensarlo más estiro su brazo a donde reposaba el tazón de cristal brillante y con un curioso acabado. Elsa había dejado su trabajo a un lado para seguir cada acción del pelirrojo y le fulmino con la mirada al ver uno de sus finos y alargados dedos tantear un chocolate obscuro. Para desgracia de él sus favoritos.

Lo deslizo entre sus labios y disfruto de su suave textura, sin imperfección alguna. Reteniéndolo sin morderle para alargar el placentero sabor.

Unos golpecitos le sacaron del placer causado a su dulce sabor, Elsa había picoteado su hombro con uno de sus fríos dedos llamando la atención del pelirrojo. Su cabeza ni bien había volteado cuando de improviso la platina junta sus labios a los de él y sin permiso alguno abrió un espacio para introducir su lengua en la cavidad del sorprendido pelirrojo.

Los segundos fueron eternos y su corazón se marca a través de su pecho, el príncipe quiere interactuar pero la reina corta el beso antes de que sus labios contraatacaran. Mas es su sorpresa al mirar su sonrisa burlona y sus ojos brillante.

 _El chocolate que segundos atrás se derretía en su boca ha desaparecido._

─Lo lamentó Hans, esos chocolates son míos.

Si, la reina Elsa era una maldita egoísta.

.

 _¿Se imaginan algo asi? seria súper romántico y gracioso :D_

 _Comenta que tal te pareció, eso me animaría mucho._

 _Saludos. Besos de chocolate._


	7. Chapter 7

_El azul del amor._

Las flores danzan y los pájaros cantan con el suave sonar de tu risa. Un día esplendido si me permites decir.

En tu rostro se asoma una tímida sonrisa cuando te extiendes sobre el manto verde. Creo que nunca me cansare de la visión que me brindas, toda tú irradias perfección.

Aun cuando tu cuerpo no es como el de hace veinte años.

Nada importa mientras pueda seguir teniendo el azul de tus ojos, puedo aceptar con orgullo que los envidio. Su claridad es sorprendente y la calidez que desprenden es infinita... Al menos para mí.

Incluso creo que el cielo debe de envidiarte, ni siquiera él tiene un color tan bonito como el tuyo.

Tal vez pueda desaparecer las curvas de tu cuerpo y la elasticidad de tu piel, pero sé que jamás se marchara el azul de tus orbes. No al menos hasta que entremos en el sueño eterno.

─Hans te amo.─ Menciono con emoción.

 **Fin.**

 **No hay mucho sentido** :D **y me gusta eso.**


End file.
